Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically, access to enterprise data is made via business applications. Business applications may be used to allow enterprise personnel (e.g., managers, sales people, etc.) to access the enterprise data from their computing devices such as workstations, mobile devices, and the like. Business applications may be used to allow customers to access the enterprise data. For example, a customer may make an online sales order, check on pending orders, update their contact information, and so on.
Increasingly, access to the enterprise data is made over public communication networks such as the Internet. Accordingly, adequate data checking/validation is often required to ensure that valid data is provided to the enterprise to protect against inadvertent or purposeful corruption of the data.